destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Finesse
<--Specialist Class Finesse deals with close-range combat and discipline. It is generally an offensive and utility oriented skill-tree. Only specialists may learn from Finesse. A specialist may only learn an ability with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one ability from the previous level requirement of Finesse. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up; an ability may only be ranked up once the specialist reaches the next level tier, ie: 5, 10, 15 etc. from the abilities required level. An ability may not be learned unless the specialist meets its requirement criteria. -- -- -- Finesse Requires: Level 1 Stamina (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Finesse Increases the specialist's maximum Fatigue by +3 points. -- -- Dodge (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Major Action - Finesse N/A - Self-Targeting Ability +2 DR If the specialist fails an Acrobatics roll to dodge or Fortitude roll to block this turn, they may reroll; up to a maximum of once per attack or spell damage received. If the specialist has learned Into Cover they may use both Dodge and Into Cover as a single Major Action on the same turn at the cost of 2 FP. -- -- Riposte (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon) Minor Action - Finesse 1 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Adds a Riposte buff of either +1 bonus damage or AC to the specialist, decided by whether the specialist deals or receives damage first. Adds an additional +1 to damage at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc DEX and +1 to AC at 30, 70, 110, 150 etc DEX. This effect lasts until damage is dealt or received by the specialist; this effect can't be stacked. -- -- Strike (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon) Major Action - Finesse 2 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Adds an additional critical roll to the attack. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Into Cover (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Dodge) Major Action - Finesse 1 FP - Movement Ability Move up to 2 spaces behind cover, or out of range of a damage source, and ignore all critical rolls for damage received; requires appropriate terrain and/or range, this ability may not be used to move if it would require moving through or into another space occupied by an enemy. -- -- Strike (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon) Minor Action - Finesse 2 FP - Attack Ability Adds a Weakened buff to the target that {causes any attacks on the target to ignore up to 3 AC and prevents the target from receiving DR against attacks.} {Deals no damage.} This effect lasts for one turn; this effect doesn't stack. -- -- Strike (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon) Major Action - Finesse N/A - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. {Deals 50% damage (add a /2 for rolls)} but adds a Disabled buff that {reduces the number of Minor Actions the target can use in their next turn of combat by -1.} This effect lasts for 1 turn, this effect can be stacked. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Strike (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon) Major Action - Finesse 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Adds an additional level of advantage against the target for this attack, if the enemy attacked a friendly target other than the specialist in their last turn. -- -- Strike (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires an equipped weapon) (Requires Strike) Major Action - Finesse 1 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Can be declared to deal blade, blunt, or piercing damage. This can be used alternatively as a Minor Action in addition to another Duelist or Finesse ability at its regular cost to change the damage type of the ability's attack; in this case do not make an attack roll for Strike. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Strike (Requires Level 15 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon) (Requires Strike) Major Action - Finesse 5 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Adds a Debilitated buff to the target that {prevents movement, Sprint, Charge, Into Cover actions and any other actions or effects that would move the target by non-magical means.} This effect lasts for 2 turns; this effect can't be stacked. -- -- Strike (Requires Level 15 Specialist) (Requires an equipped .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon) Major + Minor Action - Finesse 12 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Receive Overwhelming Advantage against the target. -- -- -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Classes